A Pokemon Journey
by ZombieFox
Summary: Alice Sinclair is about to start the journey of a lifetime. With her new Pokemon partner, can she succeed in becoming the new Champion or will losses along the way keep her from reaching her goal? Eventual Silver/OC


Alright then, lets get this started. This is going to be the written version of my pokemon Nuzlocke run. The rules of a Nuzlocke run, if you don't know, are as follows:

1: You may only catch the first Pokemon encountered in each area, and none else. If the first Pokemon encountered faints or flees, there are no second chances.  
2: If a pokemon faints it is considered dead, and you must release it. 1 hp resulting from poisoning counts as death.  
3: You must nickname all pokemon.

Due to the nature of Nuzlocke runs there will be pokemon deaths and as of right now I don't know how gory those are going to be. This is going to be a Silver love story, but romance won't come until later due to the fact that he's a dick in the beginning of the game. I love it when you guys review, and if there are any questions I'll be answering them at the bottom of the page on the chapter following the question because I don't trust the messaging system on this site. Last but not least, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters from pokemon. I own only Alice(OC).

* * *

The day was bright and warm, but I was unwilling to get out of bed. For weeks now I had been searching for a way to get out of New Bark town with little success and now I just wanted to sleep in and try to forget about the whole endeavor. My mother, unfortunately, had other plans.

"Get out of bed and do something productive," my mother called up the stairs loudly, sounding irritated. "Ethan was looking for you anyways, so don't keep the poor boy waiting!"

_Poor boy my ass,_ I thought with irritation. He may have been my friend, but he still got annoying when all he would talk about was what the rest of Johto was like. Never the less I got up and changed out of my pajamas into my regular outfit which consisted of an off the shoulders long sleeved shirt that had black and white stripes and a black skirt that reached just above my knees.

"And do something with that hair of yours," my mother scolded when I walked into the kitchen. Rolling my eyes I went to the bathroom to see what was wrong with my hair. My light grey eyes studied my shoulder length dark brown hair. It was a bit ruffled so I gave it a quick brush to make my mother happy.

Before she could nitpick at me even more I grabbed my grey messenger bag and left the house. The warm sun hit my face and a soft breeze re-ruffled my hair. Ethan was waiting for me outside and the second he saw me a large grin spread over his face. I approached him with a small smile. His little water rat was nowhere to be seen, for which I was grateful. I didn't have anything against Marills but his had it in for me.

"Alice, good to see you're finally up," Ethan chuckled. "Professor Elm sent me to tell you he wanted to see you, so you should head over there as soon as you can."

"Hopefully it'll keep me busy today. Thanks for telling me," I said, walking past him. Elm was always asking both of us to do small errands for him because we never really had anything else to do once school was out. I entered the lab without knocking, mainly because Elm never heard it anyways, and looked around for the Professor. Spotting him near the back of the lab I made my way over.

"Professor? You wanted to see me?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Yes, yes, I have a very important task for you," Elm told me, gesturing to a stainless steel table across the room to his right. There were three Pokeballs situated on it. "I want to see the effect of having a Pokémon walk beside its trainer."

"So what do you need me for," I asked, confused.

"I want you to take one of these Pokémon and travel with it," Elm said, before getting distracted when his computer beeped. After a moment he said, "I have a good way for you to get to know each other, too. I need you to go to my friend Mr. Pokémon's house and see what he's so exited about. He just sent me an e-mail saying he's discovered something amazing. I'm much too busy to go myself."

I hesitated, and then nodded. It was my best shot of getting out of this small town and no way in was I going to pass it up. Moving over to the table I studied each ball carefully before grabbing one.

"I suppose I'll choose you," I murmured, letting the Pokémon out in a flash of red light. When the light faded a small blue and cream colored fire type sat happily in front of me. It stood there for a moment before coming up to be and rubbing against my leg. Picking him up I held him at arm's length, examining him closely with a smile. "I think I'll call you Aku!"

"Cyn-Cyndaquil!" Aku crooned happily.

I said goodbye to Elm and headed back to my house. I needed to get my pokegear and my mother currently had possession of it. Entering the house I found it on the counter and grabbed it.

"And where do you think you're going?" My mother asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Uh… on an errand for Professor Elm?" I asked, grinning sheepishly. I felt like a kid caught with her hand in the candy jar.

"Were you going to tell me?" she asked, hands on hips. She was glaring at me and tapping her foot on the cold tile.

"Yeah, I just wanted to grab my pokegrear before I forgot," I lied, slipping said item into my bag. "So I'll see you when I get back, I shouldn't be gone too long." Before she could protest I was out of the house and bolting towards the town entrance, Aku in my arms.

Slowing to a stop just out of town I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally out of that little town and the second I was done with this errand I was going to travel around Johto. I'd still have to go back home and get what I needed for a long trip, but I still couldn't wait. Aku walked beside me as I moved towards Cherrygrove City. We dealt with the Sentret and Pidgeys that thought to attack us, and soon we'd gotten to Cherrgrove.

"Sooo, north?" I asked, looking to Aku for guidance. He shrugged helplessly and looked around. With no idea where to go I decided to ask around. An old man helped me out by giving me a spare map card he had on him. I thanked him and soon found the correct path to take. It wasn't long before we reached Mr. Pokémon's house, and he answered very quickly when I knocked on the door.

"Ah, hello," The man said happily, letting me inside. "You must be Alice, I'm Mr. Pokémon and this is my dear friend Professor Oak." I greeted both of them, if a tad impatiently, and Mr. Pokémon seemed to get the point. He handed over an odd egg, which I placed in my bag, and thanked me for coming to get it.

"Alice, would you like to do me a favor, you seem like a reliable girl," Oak asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I nodded and his face lit in a grin. "Good, then I want you to take this device, called a Pokedex, and log all the Pokémon you see in Johto."  
"That's it?" I asked. He nodded and I took the device. "Thank you, I'll put this to good use."

I wanted to get moving, so after Aku had rested a bit I said goodbye and made my way back to Cherrygrove. As we made our way through the city, I was fiddling with the pokedex and not paying attention. I would have run into a boy if Aku hadn't stopped me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologized.

"Airheads like you don't deserve Pokémon like that," The red headed boy sneered, gesturing at Aku. Aku let out a small growl and the flames on his back grew in strength.

"Alright buddy," I said, getting irritated, "no need to get snippy. How about you calm down and try acting at least a bit more civil?"

He didn't answer, he just sent out his own Pokémon as a response. If it was a battle he wanted, I was happy to oblige. Aku stepped in front of me and glared at the water type. Using my pokedex, I found out it was called Totodile.

"Aku, use quick attack," I called, glaring right back at the red headed boy.

"Totodile, dodge and use leer," He snapped.

Aku was too fast and the attack hit, breaking the Pokémon's concentration. Totodile recovered quickly and obeyed an order to use tackle, which threw Aku back. Aku didn't recover as quickly as the Totodile did, and was hit with another tackle.

"Aku, smoke screen!" I cried, hoping that he would be quick enough. Aku heaved himself to his feet and within seconds was surrounded by a thick black smoke.

"Totodile, use scratch!" the red head snapped. The Totodile gave a toothy grin and leapt into the smoke.

"Aku, use the smoke to hide yourself, then use ember once he's disoriented!" I called out. I was squinting, trying to see through the smoke without success. There was a thump, and then a small body was hurled out of the smoke. I sighed with relief when I saw it was the Totodile who had been knocked out, not Aku. "Great job, Aku," I cheered when my pokemon came trotting out of the smoke with a decidedly smug look on his face.

"Pah, you got lucky," the red head spat, returning his pokemon to its ball. "This thing is just weak."

He shoved his way past me, making me stumble. Aku growled lowly and took a step to follow the boy.

"Hold it, Aku," I soothed, "let's not go causing more trouble, yeah? We beat him fair and square." As I was talking I spotted a small white rectangle on the ground. Picking it up I realized it was the boy's trainer card. Flipping it over I smiled slightly, he looked a bit nicer in the picture.

"Must be because he's just emotionless, not scowling," I chuckled. "Silver, huh?" I blinked rapidly when the card was ripped from my grasp, and turned to find Silver glaring at me. He turned without a word and stalked off, shoulders tense with anger.

Aku snorted and started in the opposite direction, towards New Bark. With a shrug I followed. I'd only had a pokemon one day and I'd already managed to get myself an enemy, if not a rival. What a way to start out.


End file.
